carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubbles
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 7b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 27, 2007 |Image file = Ep7BS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Belly Ball |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Rainshine Meadows}} is the second part of the seventh episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Funshine, Tenderheart, and Good Luck Bear play with a soccer ball at Cloud Hill when Grizzle sneaks up behind them. Grizzle comments that his metal suit makes annoying squeaky noises because it needs to be oiled. Funshine jumps past Grizzle while chasing the soccer ball, and accidentally launches Grizzle from the cloud. Good Luck and Tenderheart see Grizzle fly by and comments that even Grizzle must like bouncy cloud season. Bedtime Bear is snuggled into the clouds, and Good Luck and Tenderheart decide to call it a day. Funshine decides to stay on the Waterfall Cloud and play by himself. During the middle of the night, Bedtime Bear comes back and sees that Funshine is still playing. Bedtime warns Funshine that if he doesn't get some rest, he could get sick. Funshine ask for a little bit more time to play, and Bedtime leaves. The next morning, Funshine is exhausted from playing all night. He begins to hiccup uncontrollably while spitting out bubbles. His hiccups cause Funshine to bounce out of Waterfall Cloud and down into Central Care-a-Lot. He bounces past Cheer and Grumpy, who catch him and return him to his house. While wearing a stethoscope, Cheer explains that Funshine didn't take care of himself, and that's how he got sick with a case of the bubbles. Cheer orders Funshine to stay inside and rest, otherwise his bubbles will get worse. Cheer and Grumpy leave, and Funshine laments that he can't go outside and play. Funshine hears Surprise outside playing tag with Tenderheart and Wingnut, and rushes to join them. This causes Funshine to have another hiccuping spell, and when he starts floating away Wingnut flies up and saves him. Cheer and Grumpy scold Funshine for leaving his bed. Cheer returns Funshine to his bed, and tells him to stay inside for one day. After Cheer leaves, Funshine notices that Share and Oopsy are going on a picnic. Not wanting to be left out, Funshine rushes to join them. Share and Oopsy are having their picnic in Share's garden when Funshine shows up. In order to prevent floating away, Funshine has tied bricks to his feet. Funshine starts to hiccup, and while he doesn't float away, his brick shoes smash everything. Grumpy shows up to take Funshine back to his bed. Funshine is tucked back into bed as Cheer explains that Funshine's bubbles have gotten worse. Oopsy brought Funshine a comic to read along with some grape jam. His friends all leave as Funshine starts reading the comic. A soccer ball falls in through his window. Funshine goes to his window and returns the ball to Harmony, who explains that the biggest game of bouncy cloud kickball is going on right now. Funshine wants to go, but knows that if his friends see him, he'll get tossed back into bed. Funshine sees Oopsy's grape jam and gets an idea. Back at Cloud Hill, Funshine shows up covered in grape jam and wearing sunglasses and a towel. He introduces himself as Smiley Bear. He tries to play with the other Care Bears, but his jam keeps coming off and getting stuck to everything. Tenderheart realizes that Smiley Bear is in disguise, but thinks it is actually Grizzle! Funshine has another hiccuping spell and begins to float away. In Care-a-Lot, Cheer and Grumpy see Funshine floating and try to help. Cheer creates a rainbow rope with her belly badge and manages to lasso Funshine. Grumpy tries to help her pull Funshine down, but they both end up getting dragged with. They end up back on the Waterfall Cloud, with they crash into another group of bears that helps pull Funshine in. Back in Funshine's bedroom, Funshine apologies for being selfish and agrees to get some rest. Cheer, Grumpy and Oopsy start to hiccup bubbles. They all tuck themselves into Funshine's bed as Wingnut takes care of them. Funshine is happy, because now staying inside wont be so boring. Errors * Tenderheart's backpack disappears in some scenes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep7BS3.png * When Harmony says "Yeah, and it's the biggest game ever!" her mouth doesn't move. * Harmony says almost every bear in Care-a-lot is playing Bouncy Cloud Kickball, but very few bears are shown playing the game when Funshine goes there. * When Oopsy, Cheer and Grumpy hiccup after ending up in bed with Funshine, Oopsy has Funshine's voice. Trivia * This episode implies that Cheer is a doctor. Other episodes that do this are King Grumpy and Care-Ful Bear. * While Harmony explains that the bouncy cloud kickball game is going on, she sings two of her lines: "Almost every bear in Care-a-Lot is playing," and "It's going to be amazing." * When Funshine starts hiccuping at the end, he floats out of Waterfall Cloud, through Central Care-a-Lot, and then back through Waterfall Cloud even though he never turned around. * Tenderheart may have assumed the jam covered Funshine was Grizzle as Tenderheart was one of the bears that came across Grizzle covered in fruit punch in the episode A Little Help. * Share does not get sick at the end of this episode, although the other four main bears do. * Grumpy does not invent or fix anything in this episode. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes